


Fluffy wings, baths and toothpaste

by PurpleDarts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Bathing/Washing, Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Fluff, Human Castiel, Light Angst, Newly Human Castiel, Supernatural Elements, Wings, so much canon divergence it's basically an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDarts/pseuds/PurpleDarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel shows up, bloody and hurt, so you give him a bath and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy wings, baths and toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a dear friend, who's name is not Susan. She's anonymous, actually.
> 
> Three and a half fics down, it's probably time to stop saying I'm not a writer.  
> I'm still allowed to say I'm not a good one, though!
> 
> If you actually read it you're gonna look at the title and think "this doesn't make a lot of sense" and yeah, no it doesn't. I'm just like God, *spoiler* titles are not my strong suit.
> 
> All mistakes and grammar errors are mine, and as usual, feel free to let me know if I should add any tags or if there are any horrible grammar mistakes that are awful, because I can't re-read this again before posting it or I will lose my mind and delete it. I also don't usually write Cas x Reader, so I hope it doesn't suck. Not-Susan seemed to like it though! 
> 
> Until next time!

You were sitting in front of the fireplace with a cup of tea, reading a book when the thunder got louder. Your eyes were automatically pulled to the movement of the rain by the window, and lightning struck right after. 

As you looked out the window, you thought you saw a winged figure standing by the street, right on the inside of the fence of your house.

You put your cup of tea and your book down on the table, and walked over to the window and saw a very familiar trench coat outside. You smiled wide and almost ran to the door to let him in.

The sight that met you was not one you were prepared for. There stood Cas, your angel, the one you loved with all your heart. You thought you had lost him when you fought a week ago, but here he was.

The front of his suit was ripped, and his white shirt and tan trench coat was tinged pink, and it hit you that it was blood, lightly washed away by the rain. You ran over to him and immediately took hold of his arms, eyeing his wings.

"What are you doing out here in the cold? Are you okay? Please, come inside!" You said, still clutching his arms, pulling him with you towards the front door.

When you got inside you noticed how bloody and bruised his wings were, and you couldn't help but gasp. 

"What happened to your wings?" He looked forlorn and tired, and he didn't meet your eyes when you looked away from his wings and stared right into the blue oceans that was his eyes, the usual light in them considerably dimmed.

"I-" he coughed, and almost fell to the floor.

"Cas, hey, Cas! Cas, you'll be fine, just tell me what’s going on, please, I need to know so I can help you!" You said, holding him up, but he was heavier than you anticipated so you let him slowly sink to the floor with you, still in your arms as you sat down.

"I don't remember. I came back to the bunker, but Dean kicked me out. Something about Sam. I-," he looked down again, like he was embarrassed to keep going.

"Go on, you can tell me anything." you said, touching his chin to make him look up, He finally met your eyes, and gave you a tiny, barely-there smile.

"I did what I thought was best, but I was wrong, and it got me in trouble." he said. It was not what he wanted to say, his eyes gave that away, but it was a start.

He started shivering, so you put your palm on his forehead to check his temperature. He was cold. 'He's an angel, is he supposed to change temperature?' you thought.

"Cas, you.. where's your grace?" You asked, worry evident in your eyes. He looked down again, and, was that tears in his eyes? You didn't have time to worry, his teeth started chattering and you needed to warm him up.

"Come with me, we need to warm you up." You said, getting up off the floor and guided him up with you. He leaned most of his weight on you on the way to the bathroom, and you ordered him to sit on the toilet whilst you filled the tub with hot water.

"You need to get out of those wet layers, and into the hot water. It'll warm you up, I don't want you to get sick." You said clinically. You were a little mad at him, if he was human again then he should know not to hang around in bad weather like that. Of course, that was not what was bothering you, but it was easier to focus on.

Castiel stood up from the toilet and started peeling of his trench coat and then the suit jacket, carefully maneuvering them around his wings. When he was left standing in just the shirt and his pants and shoes, you saw how much blood there actually was, and how hurt he really was.

You checked the temperature on the water in the rapidly filling tub, before shutting off the faucet and turning around to face Cas. Still crouched on the floor, you started helping him out of his shoes and socks.

"Thank you." He said, with so much emotion in his voice it made you look up at him. You almost choked on the lump forming in your throat, he looked so sad.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'll help you, you'll be fine," You said, standing up as soon as you had both his socks off. You put your right hand on his chin and smiled at him.

"There are some perks to being human, you know. It's not all bad. And we'll get you your grace back." You tried smiling again, and he huffed a laugh and gave you a small smile in return.

"I'm not worried about being human, (Y/N). I'm worried about not being able to protect you. And I was so scared you were still mad at me-" He said, looking right at you.

"Why would I be mad? Because of the argument?” You interrupted. “Cas, you mean so much more to me than a petty grudge. I need you, and I'm going to help you get better. I've forgotten about the fight already." You reassured him.

"Now, take off your pants and shirt, and get in the tub. We need to wash all that blood off of you and clean your wounds," You said, smiling. "Whats up with the wings, though? I thought they existed only on a different plane, and that they weren't tangible unless you wanted them to be."

"I'm not sure. They manifested when my grace was ripped out. I've tried to make them go away or disappear from human sight, but without my grace, I don't know how to control them," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

You frowned, not sure how to respond. He gave you a tight smile, and then he continued undressing and climbed into the tub, standing in the middle of it upon your instructions. You grabbed the shower hose and hosed him down with water, but you hesitated with his wings. He seemed to sense your hesitation, and turned around to see what you were doing.

"Your wings, I-, can I use water on them?" He thought for a moment, before nodding.

"I'm sure that should be fine. Nothing happened to them in the rain." You nodded and hosed them down as well.  
“You can sit down now.” You said and kneeled down next to the tub. You grabbed the bottle of shampoo you had, and started massaging it into his hair and scalp as soon as he was sitting comfortably. 

You grabbed your body wash and scrubbed down his shoulders and back with a loofah, careful to avoid his wings with the soap, and instructed him to do the same with his chest, torso and legs, and gave him another loofah. When you both were done, you hosed him down again, getting rid of all the soap suds covering the parts of his body that was not currently under water.

When his body was clean, you turned up the heat of the water and started showering his wings. There was dried blood between the feathers, clots that had not been washed away by the rain. You hesitantly touched his wings, and when he didn’t say anything you kept going, massaging the water into and between the feathers and getting out all the blood and grime stuck in there.

“Is this okay? The water’s not too hot?” You asked, still washing his feathers.  
“No, it’s great” He said, and he sounded like he was in a trance. You huffed a laugh and continued ‘til the water streaming down his back, off his wings were clear.

“There we go!” You exclaimed, apparently a little loud because Castiel almost jumped out of the tub. You couldn’t help but laugh at the tired but frightened expression he had on his face when he turned around to look at you.

“It’s not funny, I was almost asleep!” He rebuked, but you could see a small smile trying to break free on his lips.

“Well maybe we should get you to bed, then,” You said much more softly. He nodded and got out of the tub. You gave him a towel to dry himself off, and you entertained the idea of blow drying his wings, which yet again made you laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation. 

“What are you laughing at now?” He said looking tired and bemused, clearly not thinking about the same thing you were.

“I was just wondering how we should dry your wings and which way would be the most efficient,” You said, pulling the plug out of the tub. “Maybe the blow dryer would work?” You suggested, but he only shrugged in return.

Not long after you found yourself blow drying the wings of an angel of the Lord, and it made you think about how weird your life really was. Blow drying the wings took a while, but luckily the feathers hadn’t absorbed too much water.

“There! All clean, dry and done!” You proclaimed, once you turned off the blow dryer. “And naked..” You pointed out. Cas didn’t seem phased by his current nude state, but then again he didn’t even get why lipstick was important.

“I’m pretty sure I have a pair of pajama pants that Sam or Dean left here once, after all the mid-hunt sleepovers when they needed a place to crash.” You wondered aloud, walking into the hallway and checking one of the drawers in the hallway closet where you kept sheets and linens.

“Found it!” You exclaimed as you appeared in the bathroom doorway with a pair of blue pajama pants with small tacos on it. Cas smiled when he saw the tacos, before promptly putting it on.

He was about to say something but he was interrupted by a big yawn. You laughed before walking over to him and grabbing a brand new toothbrush from the cabinet next to the sink. Keeping a spare always came in handy.

“Here,” you said, “Time to brush your teeth and go to bed. Since you’re human, and all..” You tried to sound caring and not too much like you felt bad for him. He nodded and took the toothbrush, still remembering how this particular daily routine went.

As he brushed his teeth you went to the living room to pour out your now cold tea and extinguish the fire in the fireplace. When you got back to the bathroom, you found Cas intently reading the information on the back of the toothpaste.

You smiled at him, before grabbing your toothbrush. You took the toothpaste out of his hands to put some on your toothbrush, before quickly replacing it back in his hands. 

When you finished brushing your teeth, you directed him to your bedroom and quickly changed into your pajamas before joining him. He was sitting on the edge on the right side of the bed, looking out the window at the rain still pouring down outside.

You lifted the duvet on your side and curled up in bed, looking at him. After a short while, he looked away from the window before he curled up next to you, mindful of his wings, and faced you.

He looked like he wanted to say something again, but he couldn’t find the words. After a couple minutes, he started.

“I didn’t know where else to go. I wasn’t sure if you even wanted me to come here..” He looked away, down at the mattress. 

“I always want you here. I’m glad you came.” You said, touching his cheek again to make him look at you. When his eyes met yours, you smiled at him, and he smiled tentatively back. 

You leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose, which made him laugh.

He yawned again, so you moved closer and curled up to him, resting your head under his chin.

“Time to sleep, Cas. You’re safe here.” You said tiredly with a small yawn, voice muffled a bit by his shoulder. He kissed the top of your head before curling his wings tightly around you, whispering into your hair.

“I’ll watch over you” He said, and your smile made him smile as well, before you both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
